Shamans With Shrinkers
by korilakkuma
Summary: The shamans find, on christmas morning, a small bottle of shrinking mixture on their doorsteps. They decide to use it on each other..but the results are..not thought of...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

SHAMANS WITH SHRINKERS part 1: Jun and Ren

Jun paced back and forth in the Tao residence. Her brother, Ren, seemed to be drinking milk on the couch near her. Laughing to herself she thought, "He sure likes milk…I wonder what will happen if…I took his milk away!"

She laughed out loud, and a red-faced Ren stalked up to her.

"What's the laughing, sister? If there isn't any, don't laugh. It irritates me in my……_concentration."_

"Ah…concentration. Mind you tell me what exactly are you concentrating about, cone-head?"

Ren turned even redder and stomped into his room, slamming the door.

"What a temper.." Jun thought.

She suddenly turned her eyes onto the cup still half-filled with creamy white milk. Her eyes narrowing mischievously, Jun snatched the bottle up and dumped the rest of the milk into her mouth. Then, she got out a mixture of orange juice, cream cheese, cheddar cheese, vinegar, white food coloring, vanilla ice cream, 8 tablespoons of salt, a shrinking mixture, and 22 teaspoons of non-saturated fat sugar. Giggling, she poured the mixture into the bottle of milk that Ren was drinking.

After stirring it well and the cup showed a nice creamy milk color, Jun shouted, "I'm sorry, Ren. I won't EVER do that again! Now can you please come down and finish your milk…or I'LL DRINK IT!"

Ren quickly ran out of his room, went up to his sister's face and yelled, "DON'T TOUCH MY MILK…EVER!"

Taking the bottle, he flipped off the lid and lowered the substance into his mouth. Suddenly he lowered it and glared at his sister. Raising a fist to punch her, he threw it down, aiming at her face…..but he grew shorter and shorter and shorter until he was about the size of a fat ant.

"Oh, my dear brother! I never knew you were STUPID enough to fall for that!" Jun cried sarcastically. "Ah, but don't worry, little brother. After 1 hour everything will be back to normal."

Ren shrieked like a girl, and grasped his head like a maniac.

"JUN! DID YOU READ THE LABEL FOR THE SHRINKING MIXTURE?"

Jun took the shrink mixture out again and read the label:

This is for kids who want revenge on others. But remember, do NOT mix with any type of food coloring or the person who drinks it will NEVER turn back to their right size!

Jun looked down at her tiny ant-sized brother and gulped.

"I'm sorry, Ren. I'll find a…way…um…to change you back!"

Ren narrowed his eyes. He ran over to where his spear thingy was and tried to lift it up. Making small squeaking noises as he huffed and puffed, Jun rolled her eyes and labeled her predicament: Impossible.


	2. Revenge At Last

Shamans with Shrinkers Part 2: Revenge at Last

Hao Asakura, the infamous shaman (at least he was..) took a small red bottle labeled "Shrinking Juice" over to Lyserg Diethel's Victorian house.

"Haha…" he thought, "I shall be victorious! You will never get your revenge! I'll do it backwards in what you wanted to do…I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU!"

After ringing the doorbell a gazillion times Lyserg finally opened the door and screamed in Hao's face, "WHAT DO YOU WANT? IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW, I'M GONNA WIPE THAT SMEAR OFF YOUR UGLY FACE!"

Hao looked smug and pushed past Lyserg into a huge beautifully decorated living room. Lyserg turned scarlet red and slammed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked again, pouring some tea in the kitchen. After filling Hao's cup with HIS shrinking mixture, Lyserg smiled innocently and went into the bathroom to wait for Hao to finish his tea.

Hao didn't suspect anything and, after pouring HIS cup of shrinking juice into Lyserg's cup, he gulped down the warm tea down his throat. Lyserg, seeing that Hao had drank his shrink mixture tea, he quickly went out and took both of their cups.

Hao eyed Lyserg suspiciously. "What about YOUR tea? Aren't you going to drink it?"

Lyserg narrowed his eyes.

"Nah…I don't feel like it..suddenly. I'll wash the cups and you can sit there and wait till I'm done."

Hao, furious that he had failed to shrink Lyserg, puffed out his cheeks and scowled. Suddenly, he felt all weird inside, and he seemed to be getting shorter and shorter.

Lyserg waited all his life for this moment. He laughed out loud and said triumphantly at the ever-so-tiny Hao:

"HA! Now I'll squash you like a bug and get you out of my house using the toilet." He lifted his foot and searched for the Hao.

Unfortunately, Lyserg had dumped so much shrinking mixture into Hao's cup that Hao no longer was seeable.

"Oh well…I just hope I can get you with THIS.." Lyserg chimed, stomping all over the floor like a crazy green-haired zombie. Hao, on the other hand, was squeaking his head off trying to avoid the giant dinosaur-like feet.

"Spirit of Fire!" Hao squeaked hopefully. "Come and save meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Too bad..the Spirit of Fire didn't hear him.

Hao ran for the door and fortunately got outside…or in other words…_inside_. He had opened the wrong door and was in the bathroom. Since he couldn't reach the lock, he jumped into the toilet right after Lyserg stomped in. Thinking that Hao was in the faucet, Lyserg washed it thoroughly until he heard the gasps of Hao.

"JEEZ, Lyserg! Why'd you have to do the business right after I shrinked! GAH GAH.."

Lyserg giggled and flushed Hao down the toilet. REVENGE…AT LAST!


End file.
